


Chaos and Love Shall Ensue.

by abyssalUpwelling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/pseuds/abyssalUpwelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi buys a new set of shades to cover her blind eyes. This set is haunted by a poltergeist. Together, chaos and love shall ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Love Shall Ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nemesis_gear.

The last thing you remember seeing was this blinding red, from the fire that entrapped you from all sides, you wanted it to stop but no one could hear you scream, and the world faded to black.

That was four months and thirteen days ago.

Meaning it had been four months since you lost your eyesight.

And everything still fucking sucked.

Though you do suppose it could be worse, Aradia was still left in the hospital from Vriska, and Tavros, well rumor has it he can’t walk anymore.

And that girl still had the gull to text you after all that, talking to her like she would go crawling back to her like some pathetic child, you only know of the first few messages though, Karkat refused to read the rest out loud, which really says something about how bad they were.

You hear Latula calling out your name from downstairs asking if you’re ready to go, remembering that that Pyralspite made her promise to get you out of the house for once.

“Yeah, I’m coming, just give me a second.”

The front of the room is a real mess, as the rest of the room is, but you always make sure to throw your shirts onto of the mess so it’s not too hard to grab one and pull it over your head as you run out of the door, sliding attempt to slide down the stairs, fall down on your face and eventually find your way to the car.

Closing the door to the pasanger side, you turn to Latuala; who you guess by slight taps you’re hearing on the steering wheel is ready to take off, and ask,  
“Can we go to Mcdonalds?”

A huff of breath comes from the driver’s seat and after the starts the car she finally answers you,  
“C’mon lil’ sis don’t you ever eat anything besides big D’s?”

You let out a snort at her as you jeered her a little,  
“Please you eat way more D’s than me.”

The girl sitting next to you then let’s out a sigh that has to be record breaking in your books,  
“You walk in on me one time and you won’t let that die.”

“So I’m taking this as a no on the McDonalds?” 

“Eh, I’ll take you there later, I need to stop as antique shop first and pick up some junk for Porrim.”

“Are you sneaking out to a party again?”

“Yeah don’t tell mom now okay.”

"I didn’t see anything.”

You then spend the rest of the car ride pressing random buttons on the car’s dashboard while Latula has to quickly turn them off while avoiding swerving into the cars around them, she fails once and you’re pretty sure she went over the speed limit when she slammed on the gas to get out of there, but she assures you that the speed limit there was 140mph, also that dude had a really expensive car so he could afford to get it fixed.

Also you find out the car has a really loud security system that you find very amusing.

Latula doesn’t find it amusing.

She pulls into the place, well at the moment you’re hoping it’s the place and she isn’t selling you off as some under age hooker to pay off her huge video game debt, and walks out of the car.

Then you do the thing we someone starts to open the door for you, but you then slam it all the way open on them, of course Latula has seen this gag one to many times and jumps out of the way before she can get hit to the grown.

You here a tap on the ground and you guess she’s getting annoyed with the fact you’re still in the car.  
“Can you go inside already?”

“Why can’t you just leave in the car.”

“Because last time I did that you snuck out of the car and smuggled like six dogs out of the pet shop.”

“Yes but you thought they were really cute.”

“They were really cute, but that didn’t stop it from being embarrassing from asking Rufioh to come over and take six dogs from us, now get your lazy ass out of the car before I get out of the car or your losing fast food privileges for a week.”

And with a loud Ugh, you remove yourself from the car and make your way up to the store.

And if you could see her right now, you would say Latula is turning her head in curiosity at the store’s entrance, asking,  
“I never noticed this store before.”

And of course you have to comment back,  
“Yeah, I’ve never seen it before either.”

You then hear the door slam behind her as she enters as you bend over laughing at your ever so hilarious joke, wow you’re so funny.

But seriously here, it’s nearing a hundred degrees, so you head into this weird ass shop to escape the heat.

And the whole place smells weird, like old people and dust, and something else, something you can’t place a finger on.

Following the smell around you walk into a small dresser, effectively knocking you onto the ground, and as you grab to the top of the thing for balance your hand sweep across some small object.

After your back standing you pick up the object, actually there glasses you didn't really notice that before, and from whiff you can tell it was that other third thing you were smelling, but now that you’re up close you can actually pin point a direct smell to the thing, some sort of red candy, it might so sound strange but these glasses really did smell red.

There are foot steps behind you, seems like Latula heard your little crash and came to check up on you.

“I heard a crash, were you over here breaking shit without me.”

“You know I wouldn’t leave a sister out like that, I thought you trusted me.”

She laughs, rubbing the top of your head in a way that you’re sure is going to mess up your hair even more than that uncombed mess already is, when suddenly she goes silent.

“Hey what do you got there in your hand?”

The red glasses, right, you don’t even know what this it, but something in you really wants to buy it, and maybe break it in half or chuck it off a roof or something, or maybe it would just be nice to have a new set of shades to cover her blind eyes.

“Just something I wanted to get, can you buy it for me?”

She takes the glasses into her own hands, going a moment without talking, right now you're really hoping they're glasses, god if they're not then your sister is probably wondering what the fuck you just picked up, wait no that’s what you’re thinking, god you hope it’s not a dildo or something.

“I’ll get these glasses for you no problem.”

Well at least you now know they're not a dildo.

You hear some old hag press buttons on the cash register as Latula walk up to buy everything, now speaking of buying, what the hell did your sister get.

“What did you need for that party that you’re not going to from here anyway?”

“Oh, well Porrim talked about some important lighting thing she wanted to get here, and I found some pretty swole glasses she’ll totally dig.”

“Please don’t ever use the word swole again.”

“Can I help the two of you?”

Huh, the voice of the old hag you assumed work here doesn’t so old at all, maybe like in her twenties or something, weird.

“Yeah, we’re ready to check out.”

“What an interesting array of items you opted for.”

You almost gag when she talks; she has almost a Kanaya way of talking, all the words long and complicated, but Latula doesn’t seem off put by her speech and continues to entice, god who uses the word entice that’s so pretentious, her in conversation.

“So how long has this shop been set up, never noticed it before.”

“It’s actually been set up for quite some time now, though the shop just seems to blend into the background, and people can’t really seem to find it unless they’re looking for it sometimes, and your total is 14.13.”

“Wait you forgot to ring up my glasses.”

Latula stomps on your foot for saying that, but not paying for something you’re taking from a store is most definitely illegal, also it’s not like it’s your money you’re spending.

“Those are on the house.”

And you head out of the store, turning over the glasses in your hand, something still off about them.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully, Latula takes you to some extremely greasy pizza place instead of McDonalds because she’s an ass, spends the thirty minutes your waiting for the pizza trying to win a claw machine, breaking the claw machine, you have to cover for her saying you were blind and couldn’t help it, in return she gives you the plush dragon she was able to scavenge from the machine.

You name him Lemon Snout and he shall be yours forever, and hey the glasses fit perfectly on him, you think, eh you assume they fit on him.

And then you head home, take a shower and right before you’re about to hit they hay your phone goes off, with the ringer you have especially set for Karkat, which is just him letting out the most hilarious shriek, he almost strangled you when he found out you recorded that.

“Hey how’s my favorite angry Krab doing?”

“Fucking awful, my sisters are throwing this stupid party and they have all this weird shit set up, and they’re probably going to keep my up all night again, and they don’t even throw a normal party, if I didn’t know better I say they were about to summon a demon not hang out with people their own age, wait shit I think someone just knocked down the door yelling sup.

You let out a small laugh, as you collapse onto your bed,  
“That was probably my sister.”

“Yeah it was, I think Porrim is nagging her for doing that, oh and Kanaya seems to have secluded herself to her room, nice to know there’s someone sensible in this house.”

“At a house rocking party and she’s locking herself in the room, that’s not normal.”

“What did your sister even bring.”

“Some random shit she bought at this shady antique shop that I got some rad glasses from.”

“Yeah there’s some really random shit in here, why does she even have these lame nerd glasses.”

“Dude don’t go through her stuff.”

“Shit Kankri spotted me, talk to you later.”

And with that the phone clicks off, but not before you hear the start of what you guess a very long tirade from his brother about proper party etiquette.

You place the phone on the night stand and pick up feel around on the floor until you can find the plush your sister bribed you with, god this thing is so soft you’re never going to stop hugging it.

And it looks like the glasses had stayed stuck on him all day, so it appears they did in fact fit.

You carefully take them off, and place them on yourself, a perfect fit actually, like really perfect, like they were trying their hardest to fit you, and they actually felt comfortable, so you were like why the fuck not, and fell asleep in them.

But your peaceful dream of enslaving the entire human population by flying around on a killer dragon was interrupted by a stir somewhere in your room.

You lay absolutely still for a moment, going through the list of possibilities of what it could be, something you were imaging, most likely, or something outside the window, this is a two story house so it might be a branch hitting the window, or perhaps HOLY FUCKING SHIT THERE IT WAS AGAIN.

The sound seemed to resemble someone moving around, a slight unsure breath, and they were getting closer.

They sounded a few feet from your dresser, so before logical reasoning could place in, you spring up from bed, holding out the plush dragon in your hand as some sort of make shift weapon,  
“You have four seconds to explain yourself and why the hell you’re in my room before I scream like bloody murder and get my mom in here to maul you to death.”

“Uh,”

From the voice you deduct a teenage boy around your age, somewhat hesitant, and feels like you he just got himself into a big mess. 

And he also had a slight smell to him that seemed somewhat off, a Déjà vu feeling coming from the scent.

“Well sorry sir, ‘Uh’ doesn’t count as an official explanation for breaking into a blind girl’s room, I hope you enjoy the ride in the back of the cop car.”

“Okay just hold the fuck up and let’s not do that.”

“Sure, after you tell me how you got in my room.”

“What?”

“I didn’t hear a window open or the door, so unless you have some super human abilities that allow you to be quiet, which you don’t from the way I heard you pick stuff up in my room, you broke in here some other way.”

“Well yeah, I did, it’s just complicated, and I’m sort of freaking out a little, I mean I swear I didn’t mean to appear in your room, I didn’t mean to appear anywhere, I mean I didn’t even mean to die in the first place.”

“Back the fuck up there Mr. break in, did you say die.”

“Oh right, you did say you were blind huh, well try placing your hand where you think I am.”

“Oh my god you're a fricking pervert, I'm so getting the police now."

“No like I’m trying to say a ghost, like you now those things that can’t move or get into Hell cause of unfinished business with the living, don’t they teach this stuff to kids anymore, you know back when I was in school they whipped it into out brains with all this junk, maybe it was just cause I was in Texas.”

“Yeah I get what you’re saying, but yeah that's not really covered in my religion.”

“Oh shit sorry for being culturally offensive or whatever, but for reals I’m a ghost.”

You cross your arms and cock one of your eyebrows at the kid, and while you assume he’s doing something stupid like rolling his eyes at you, you decide to prove to your tired mine how full of baloney this kid was and place your hand where you figured his chest was.

But it just fell through, with a brush of cold air brushing over your hand as you do so.

“Believe me now?”

“Holy fucking shit, wait I got to try something.”

Be the cool ghost ==>

You are now the cool ghost.

And some girls thinks it’s okay to step right inside of you and says it feels funny.

“Aw hell no, this doesn’t feel funny it feels hella awkward can you not?”

And thankfully she steps away grinning at you like a maniac, but you do have to say she doesn’t look half bad in your shades if you say yourself.

“Wait how did a ghost end up in my house?”

“Well those totally ironic shades you got on where something my sister put together with her dark magic stuff, so I guess my soul got stuck to them after I died.”

“Oh, how did you die, was it bloody?”

“God you are morbid, and yes it was, got my eyes gouged out and then decapitated, there was enough blood left in my brain to see my friend run in the room after me and see him got shot.”

“Really?!” she seems really happy over this, way to happy, she was freaking you out, and you were the undead spirit here.

“Fuck no, I just got sick and kicked the can, why do you have to make the afterlife even worse for me.”

“Well it’s not every day a girl finds a haunted pair of glasses.”

“Yeah it’s not every day that a poor ghost is hassled about traumatizing events that happened in his past.”

“Hey ghost I don’t think I got your name yet.”

“It’s Dave, and what would yours be?”

“Lord Garmaden Destroyer of Worlds and Reaper of Souls.”

“I’m betting what’s ever left of my soul that’s not your real name.”

“You cuaght me, it’s Jorgan Vaun Strangle.”

“Hmm try again.”

“What about Terezi Pyrope, is that real enough for you?”

“Yeah actually it is.”

“Wait shit you weren’t supposed to get my real name.”

“Well looks like you got outsmarted there Terezi.”

“You suck,”  
She mutters as she flops onto her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, which make sense cause she is in fact blind, and you sort of float over to her.

“Dude you look like you’re having trouble sleeping.”

“Yeah, I guess this is a lot to take in for me, no offense to you, but this is sort of weird for me.”

“No offense taken, I’m sort of freaked out to, and you know you could go out for a walk or something to relax you or something, I always did that when things got to stressed out for me.”

“Isn’t it a little late for a blind girl to go roaming the streets alone?”

“Pssh, think of me as your awesome ghost body guard that will pummel anyone who messes with you.”

“You can pummel people?”

“Yeah, being a ghost doesn’t stop me from being mega awesome at pwnage.”

And with that you got her out the door sneaking past her mom and on a midnight stroll.

“So can other people see you, or are you like invisible.”

“Sort of transparent if I had to like describe it.”

“So do you think anyone’s anyone’s going to say anything with you floating next to me?”

“Eh, if we run into anyone I’ll just go back into the glasses, not a bid deal.”

“Oh yeah you live in these things, you don’t think that’s a little weird or anything?”

“What, no, it’s like awesome, like who wouldn’t want to be spiritually connected to this fucking cool glasses.”

“You’re a loser.”

“At least I didn’t walk out of the house holding a dragon toy.”

She them lets out a surprised gasp, guess she didn’t notice she had carried the weird armless toy out of the house.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was carrying him.”

And with that she tosses him on the ground, making a mental note to pick him up later.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty weird I sort of assumed it was a normal thing for you.”

“Ugh, I’m heading back home, this was a stupid idea.”

“You’re a stupid idea.”

“Oh wow Dave, where did you learn that, at bird school, which is for birds.”

“Yo TZ I think I heard something.”

“Yeah the sound of you being an ass.”

“No seriously, there’s someone coming.”

And with a sudden shake of the glasses, you disappear from sight.

And Terezi turns around, hearing someone approaching.

==>Be the someone approaching  
You can’t be someone approaching because she’s too busy talking to an old friend.

“Oh man Terezi, I haven’t seen you in forever, what has it been, four months now?”

The girl in the shades grumbles, “Four months and thirteen days.”

And Terezi also hears a slight whisper in her ear,  
“You know this girl?”

And in a hush tone she whispers back, “Yeah, just a dumb broad named Vriska who got me blinded.”

But all Vriska hears is Terezi mumbling to herself.  
“Speak up girl, I can’t even hear you.”

And with that Terezi starts to take a step back,  
“I said I want to be left alone.”

“Oh c’mon you can’t be serious, you’re not still being a baby about all of this are you, I mean you have been ignoring my messages for the last few weeks.”

“Yeah maybe because I don’t want to be associated with a sociopath.” Terezi huffs out.

“Dude I have a bad feeling, I really think you need to get out of here.” Dave more or less nagged, Terezi of course ignored his advice, she could handle herself.

“Why can’t we just be friends again, I mean you learned your lesson and paid the price, so let’s make everything go back to normal.” 

It was sickening how she lied through her teeth like that.

And with a decisive, “No,” Terezi turned her back on her old friend and turned around, hoping she was heading in the right direction for home.

When a hand is suddenly placed on her wrist.

“I can’t let you be like that Terezi.”

“Terezi, she has a fucking knife on her, I think she’s drunk or on drugs or something, do not fucking fight her, I think I can get rid of her.”

“Stay out of this.” Terezi yells to the nothingness of the night, which surprised Vriska enough to allow Terezi a free punch to her face, causing her to let go of her wrist and with that Terezi took off running down the road.

But she didn’t make it far before, she tripped over something soft, seemingly her plush dragon she dropped earlier.

And Vriska didn’t waste a minute catching up to her, and before the blind girl could lift herself off the ground, Vriska had her pinned down.

“Wow, that was a really good punch there, guess you’re not totally lame as I thought, but you know I can’t just let you get away with doing something like that.”

“Okay Dave, I’m giving in, do you weird ghosty thing.”

Vriska squinted down at the girl in confusion, squinting her eyes, trying to figure what this girl had hidden under her sleeve this time, and then, it hit her.

==>Be the blind girl.

You are now the blind girl.

And the girl who was about to stab you was thrown against the ground and let out a bloody scream.

And something warm and gooey flickers across your skin.

“Oh shit oh shit.” Your ghost friend seems to be losing his kill after whatever the hell he just did.

“What the did you just do.” Your voice is starting to falter.

“Nothing, nothing at all, but it’s probably best if you get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“What the hell did you just do to her.”

“I just stopped her from hurting you, that’s all.”

You figure you’ll get the rest of the story out of him tomorrow, and clutching onto the plush dragon you start a dash for home, and everyone still seems to be asleep.

And with a collapse on the bed you fall asleep within seconds.

The next morning starts uneventfully, you wake up, go to brush your teeth, gorgot about the ghost, throw the toaster at him when he sneaks up you, break the toaster, put the toaster in the trash can, when mom asks where the toaster is you say what toaster, but then Latula comes running out of her room, in the midst of putting her shoeson.

At least that’s what Dave says she’s doing, he also says what’s going on, he then comments it’s hilarious how she falls down the stairs, and you agree with him on that statement.

“Where are you going in such a rush?”

“Aranea just called she’s in the hospital right now, something really sick, sick as in hella bad instead of rad, happened to her sister.”

You shift uncomfortably in your seat.

“What happened to her?”

“Apparently she was out left unwatched last night when Aranea was at the party and snuck out, and somehow got stuck in an explosion where she lost her arm an eye, Aranea actually found her when she was walking home, that must’ve been pretty scarring for her.”

You then sort of choke on your cereal.

“Is she going to make it?”

“Yeah, but she’s going to be in the hospital for awhile, I mean that’s going to cuk, you guys were friends right?”

“Oh yeah, the best of friends, tell Aranea I’m sorry about all of this.”

“You’re just to nice sometime,” and with that your sister closes the door, and sort of slowly take off the glasses.

“You blew off her arm.”

“Yes, but you see it was an accident.”

“Dude that’s hilarious.”

“Wait I though you would pissed off at that, or upset or something.”

“Well I am, but she’s going to live, so that gets rid of my guilt.”

“Okay, but for the record, you’re really messed up.”

“I thought we’ve already been over that.”

“Yeah yeah, so what are your plans for today?”

“I wanted to use my new ghost buddy to scare the living shit out of my friend, just don’t blow them up.”

“I'm not making any promises here.”

And with that Terezi places the glasses back on and heads over to Karkat’s house ready to give him the scare of his life, only to be disappointed by the fact he had gotten himself a ghost friend of his own, and he was really stupid at trying to hide him, like “she’s blind she won’t be able to see you,” like she could still hear him idiot, also Dave said his ghost totally looked like a dork, and then what followed was a life of chaos and love shall ensues for her and her ghost.


End file.
